Monster
by Writer of Epics
Summary: You know, the funny thing about monsters is, they're not under your bed or in your closet, in your dreams or nightmares. They are all around you, and right in front of you. Don't believe me? I guess I'll have to fix that. M for violence and language in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I know I've got other stories that needed working on but this idea was bugging me so here it is.**

* * *

Naruto was running across the forest floor as fast as his frustratingly short legs would carry him. The weight of the scroll on his back seemed to increase with every step. The words of his sensei's wouldn't stop running through his head.

XXXXXXX

_"You see Naruto; everyone has been sneaking around behind your back and keeping secrets from you."_

_"What secrets?" Mizuki grinned at Naruto's desperate shout._

_"Don't Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted, though it appeared to cause him some pain._

_"Naruto, you are The Nine Tailed Fox!" He yelled while spinning his freakishly large shuriken, "Now DIE!"_

_Naruto struggled to get away but was rooted to his spot. A loud thud was heard as the weapon met flesh. Naruto felt drops od wetness hit his cheeks, tears, but not his. Iruka had shielded Naruto with his own body._

_"Naruto, I know how you feel." Said the injured man, "You're all alone and it hurts inside. I could have been there for you more but I wasn't. I'm, Naruto!" Iruka yelled as Naruto faded into the distance._

XXXXXXX

Naruto came to rest at the base of a tree just outside of a clearing, Huffing and puffing as he regained his breath.

_Maybe I got away. _He thought hopefully, but that, admittedly naïve hope was quickly dashed when he heard a very loud and un-ninja like poof sound, quickly followed by another one. An uncharacteristically observant question popped into Naruto's head when he wasn't paying attention. _If ninja's are all about shadows and silence, why do their techniques make so much damn noise?_

"Damn kid, how did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Because I am."

"You know Iruka, he's just gonna poor his rage into the scroll to gain power. He's a monster after all, it's what they do."

"You're right, that is what monsters do."

Naruto's eyes widened visibly, if anyone had been looking that is. _So Iruka-sensei does think im the Kyuubi!_

""But Naruto…"

"Just shut up Iruka." Mizuki interrupted, "I don't _care_ about your point of view. I was gonna kill you last, but you've just gone and pissed me off." The man yelled twirling his second shuriken.

Rage filled Naruto. His first instinct was to jump out and kick the man's ass, but he hesitated. _Why should I help Iruka-sensei when he thinks of me as a monster? I'll just let them fight it out and take on the weakened survivor, and then I'll just go from there._ He simply watched from his place in the shadows as Mizuki drove the shuriken into Iruka's chest. If the man wasn't dead yet, he would be soon.

"Gahahahahahaha! Where's that ** Big Head Jutsu** you were so proud of developing now, Iruka? No overly wise comebacks? No lectures of respect for the fallen? Not so self-righteous with a hunk of metal in your chest huh? Gahahahahaha!" Mizuki screamed psychotically. Naruto simply stepped out of the forest into the clearing.

Mizuke turned around at the sound of soft footsteps. What he saw was the village pariah forming a cross sign with his hands. "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Naruto muttered before thousands of silent naruto's appeared in a large cloud of smoke and a loud pop.

"Restrain him." Naruto muttered. All the shadow clones obeyed, acting with the efficiency of one mind with many bodies, they attacked, disarmed, and restrained the Chuunin.

Walking up to Iruka's body, Naruto saw that the man was still breathing. Looking up, the dying man saw a dead eyed Naruto, and gave him a grin.

"Don't give up on the world Naruto. I know you're not a monster, I should have been there for you more and I'm sorry. I wish, I could get you one last bowl of ramen, just to see that impish grin of yours, just one last time." The man said as he milked the last of breath from his lungs as his organs began to shut down and his body continued dying. Naruto's eyes filled with tears. This is not what he had expected, Iruka thought he was the Kyuubi; he thought he was just a monster. But here he was dying with a smile at the thought of seeing his own smile.

"Iruka-sensei? No don't go! I didn't mean it, don't go sensei please!" Naruto cried hysterically, kneeling in front of the corpse of his friend and shaking it. "Please." Naruto's voice had been reduced to a hoarse whisper.

A loud and slightly manic laugh echoed through the forest. "You were watching the whole time weren't you?" asked the silver haired Chuunin. He laughed harder. "Oh this is good; the demon allows the only one who cares about him die without lifting a finger to help him. You **are** a monster!"

Something inside Naruto snapped and he was filled with a strange clarity. Grabbing ahold of the ring in the middle of the Shuriken, Naruto jerked it out of Iruka's chest. Without the weapon pinning him to the tree, Iruka fell to the floor, smile still gracing his face. Turning slowly to Mizuki, Naruto smiled a malicious smile. Somehow, his teeth didn't fit in his mouth quite the same way as before but that thought was pushed back to the recesses of his mind as his grin intensified. Somehow, the smells of the forest seemed clearer and he could definitely smell the pale faced ninja wetting his pants.

Naruto began spinning the Shuriken, much the same way Mizuki had been doing earlier, and he began to laugh. A chuckle at first but soon it had reached the heights of insanity Mizuki had been touching moments before he was scared shitless. Looking Mizuki straight in the eyes, Naruto said, "Don't worry you're tough, I'm sure you'll live long enough to repent, don't disappoint me now sensei."

"Those eyes." Mizuki murmured, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. "THOSE EYES!" He screamed before more screams filled the forest, echoes of laughter ringing whenever the screams let up for a moment.

XXXXXXX

Several hours later, the Anbu ninja sent to retrieve Naruto and the scroll showed up. Drawn by the screams and the sudden lack of after they had reverberated through the village and surrounding woods for a couple hours. What they found, none could have foreseen. At first sight, it appeared as though someone had taken red paint and just splashed it everywhere. Then the clouds moved out from in front of the moon, and the true horror showed itself. Iruka, on the ground in a puddle of his own blood was lying still. The rest of the clearing was died a deep crimson, with fleshy chunks spread out everywhere. One of the hardened Anbu lost their dinner all over the trunk of a tree only to find that he had puke only a couple inches away from a forearm and hand, like the arm had been detached at the elbow ans tossed into the forest. And in the middle of the clearing, sitting there, nursing a Kanoha ninja headband, with a dead look in his eyes, three feet from the head of a terrified Mizuki, the only part of him even recognizable, was Naruto, with a small smile on his face.

"Come on out Anbu. I did your job for you, don't you think you should at least show yourselves?" Naruto called. His tone sounded dangerously unstable and just plain creepy with that smile on his face. Raising his head, the Anbu swore as red slitted eyes with little to no visible emotion held within them were revealed. They all dropped to the ground in a circle around him, clearly ready to kill him if he attacked.

"There's some good little Anbu, now, I'm tired and want to go back to Konoha." Naruto said airily. The squad captain nodded and one Anbu with a tiger mask walked forward and cautiously handcuffed the young blonde. Naruto put up no struggle, but wore a thoughtful pout.

"So who wants to carry the head?"

XXXXXXX

Sarutobi sighed. He was truly getting too old for this. After the Mizuki incident, He had been forced to postpone the Genin team formations due to not having the teacher who was supposed to run it, not alive any longer. His personal investigation had led him to the discovery that the whole thievery had been a plot by Mizuki and he had tricked Naruto into doing it for him. Several could testify to seeing Naruto and Mizuki talking to each other the day it happened, the same day Naruto had failed.

Following a hunch, Sarutobi entered the Genin exam room and, strolling over the hidden seal that happened to be under the desk, Sarutobi pushed chakra into the seal and thought of Naruto's test. A temporary genjutsu was cast on Sarutobi as it replayed the recorded time specified. Sarutobi watched as Naruto formed the seal and preformed the jutsu flawlessly, but his image fuzzed for a moment before refocusing with him and a terribly sickly looking clone. Rewinding and playing again, the recording fuzzed again at the exact same moment, when Naruto released the molded chakra.

_As I thought, Mizuki was sabotaging Naruto's education for who knows how long. Oh Naruto, why am I only finding this out now? _Sarutobi had noticed that Mizuki was the only one who hadn't fuzzed, meaning that he was the source for the small pulse of chakra that disrupted Naruto's jutsu.

One thing had led to another and Sarutobi soon found himself with full knowledge that not only was Naruto sabotaged for years, but he was punished harshly with detentions and other school sanctified reprimanding's for the mistakes he made because of the sabotages.

That was nearly a month ago and Sarutobi had spent all that time finding a new teacher, seeing how all the old ones had either been fired or worse, put on D-rank missions for the rest of their careers. Right now, he was on his way to the Anbu cell that the council had ordered him put in to "protect the citizens". Sarutobi had allowed it, if anything, to protect Naruto _from_ the citizens.

Opening the door to the small five foot by five foot cell that was shrouded in darkness, revealed nothing to Sarutobi, at first. After a moment, red slitted eyes opened, almost glowing in the dark.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" asked Naruto in a velvety smooth voice.

"Naruto, would you come with me please?"

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage." replied Naruto in the same voice.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? You seem different." Sarutobi said concerned. Naruto walked out of the cell in the same ripped, bloody clothes he had been found in, but he had bags under his eye and an easy, almost confident smile on his face. His goggles sat on his forehead, scratched and ruined.

"Not different, just enlightened. I've realized what I am."

"And what is that?" asked Sarutobi frightfully. Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Oh Old Man, didn't you know? I'm a Monster."

* * *

**A/N: Now I was planning on making this a one shot but if you guys want, i can continue it, just let me know if you do want me to. While I usually write for myself, I like to know that others actually read my stuff.**

**-W.O.E.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here it is. Chapter two to Monster. hopefully this story will get as much attention as most naruto stories seem to get. Anyways. enjoy.**

* * *

Sarutobi was at a loss for words. _Oh kami, they finally broke him._

Naruto laughed in his face, "Damn gramps, you look like you're about to have a heart attack."

"Naruto!" Sarutobi shouted. He was truly at a loss for words. He, he just didn't know how to respond to that. How does one hear their grandson tell them that he is a monster? Not only that, but his eyes were red and slitted, implanting the slightest twinkle of doubt. Sarutobi instantly berated himself. _No matter what Naruto looks like, no matter what he says, he is still the same little goofball I love. _He snuck a glance at the blonde out of the corner of his eye as he led him back to the Hokage tower. The blonde had an emotionless look on his face as he stared down all the cold glares the villagers sent him. _Still, a trip to Inoichi wouldn't be a bad thing. _

XXXXXXX

"You want me to WHAT?" Naruto yelled. Sarutobi was smirking, on the inside of course. This level of passion was more like the little spitfire Naruto normally was.

"Naruto, calm yourself. I merely suggested that you should see Inoichi." Sarutobi said sagely.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, co-owner of the Yamanaka flower shop as well as Ino Yamanaka's father. Also, he happens to be a mind walker as well as the last resort expert for the T&I department." Naruto shouted, fixing a red eyed glare on the old man. He'd be lying if it wasn't unnerving.

"Naruto, how do you know so much about him?" Sarutobi asked, wide eyed.

"When I was in the hole, I asked for some books. And before you ask, I can see well enough in the dark. I don't understand it but I can. Anyways, all they brought me was a textbook and phonebook. I read the phonebook first. Then I read the textbook, the one from the ninja academy this year. With nothing else to do, I memorized both. The text book mentioned the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. They were one of the most successful teams during the third great ninja war. They were since reincarnated with their children, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka. They, once again were quite successful, though not as much as their parents. They have since all but retired though all still remain on the active rosters, they have been classified as emergency Nin only. Inoichi, however, is also on as a last resort examiner for the torture and interrogation department." Naruto said in one breath, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Sarutobi was, surprised, to say the least. "Naruto, how do you know so much about Inoichi?"

Naruto sighed. "You have a law that says that any active Ninja must be put down in the phonebook as such. That grouped with the textbook, I was able to put together all about the previous and present Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and the textbook also mentioned that a few enemy Ninja have been interrogated and broken by the former Ino-Shika-Cho member, Inoichi Yamanaka."

Sarutobi was actually surprised. So much information could be found in two common books. He would have to pull back that law about the Ninja in the phonebook in the very least. He remembered the civilian council was being particularly pushy and he passed one of their mild laws, just to placate them.

"And since we're on the subject…" Naruto began, interrupting Sarutobi's thoughts. "I hope you're not going to run the Ino-Shika Cho trio a third time."

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow at this, "Why?"

Naruto sighed again, "I believe it was you who said, and I quote, "When used often, even the strongest weapon can be countered." It was on page sixty-two, second chapter, right before the tactics sub-section."

Sarutobi was impressed. Naruto wasn't just blowing smoke when he said he memorized the textbook. And indeed, Sarutobi remembered that exact quote; he had said it to his troops during the third great Ninja war when the Iwa Nin kept using a very devastating tactic. The fourth had thought up a counter and it was moments before putting it into action.

"All right Naruto, I'll make you a deal. Since you were so rudely locked up for a month, in the dark no less, I'll let you have a looksee at the team formations I thought up this year. And in return, I want your opinion on the matter. Let loose, hold nothing back."

Naruto snorted, "Like I've ever had trouble with that before. Okay let me see old man." Sarutobi handed over the folder containing the Genin teams. "Let's see here, Ino-Shika-Cho, right off the bat, next, a scouting team, and finally a… Old man, why am I on here?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki, you have now been officially graduated and promoted to rank of Genin of Kanoha. Please take this headband and wear it proudly." He took out a slightly beat up headband with the leaf symbol on it.

"That's…"

"I thought you should have it."

Naruto seemed to struggle for a moment before finally settling his face in an emotionless mask. "Thank you Hokage-sama." He said formally. "Anyways, the last team is an assault team with a weak link, specialized _and_ weakened by the break in the chain."

"Would you mind elaborating?"

"With me and my massive chakra stores, Sasuke, being the rookie of the year, and Sakura being the Kunoichi of the year, it sound good in theory, but the reality of the situation is that while Sakura is smart by all means, she lacks skill in any literal sense. In other words, she can't apply her knowledge. Not only that, but while she may have perfect chakra control, she has very low chakra capacity. While this is easily rectified with some hard work, it won't help."

"Why not?" Sarutobi asked, his interest peaked.

"She's a fan girl." Both males shuddered. "I don't know why I never saw it before but instead of training, she been primping, trying to gain Sasuke's attention."

"I see. Well then, anything else?"

"You specialized the teams."

"I usually let the Jonin pick their squads." Sarutobi finally clarified.

"Well stop, they're not doing any of us any favors. Ino-Shika-Cho is at an immediate disadvantage, my "Squad" would end up falling apart, and I can't see an Inuzuka and an Aburame working well together, they're polar opposites."

"Very well, I see your point. I'll look over it and make my decision. Now, to the matter of your clothing and place to live, which I'm afraid has been burned to the ground in your absence."

Naruto flinched slightly.

"I have lined you up to receive Iruka-kun's old apartment. Seeing how he had no family or close friends other than Mizuki and yourself, I have also arranged for all of his worldly good to go to you as well." Sarutobi said professionally, though he was applying mild chakra to his throat to keep himself from getting choked up. No student should ever watch their teacher and closest friend die. The old man quickly wrote up a check of substantial size. "Here is your payment for an A rank mission as well as compensation for your false imprisonment. Use it as you see fit but I would recommend some new clothes, weapons, as well as some groceries."

Naruto nervously shuffled from one foot to the other. "Um, Gramps?"

Sarutobi smiled slightly, knowing this was a personal request from the familiar way he addressed him. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Could you please give me a document, that will make the shopkeepers sell to me? It was never a problem before, cause my clothes were almost always fine but now that they're ash and this pair is ruined…" Naruto trailed off as the Hokage held out the check as well as the requested document and smiled. "You're the best old man."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you think so because now that you're a Ninja, and my subordinate, I hereby order you to attend a session with Inoichi every Saturday from now until he deems you completely and utterly tranquil of mind. And don't delude yourself, that's quite the difficult thing to do, especially for a Ninja."

Naruto glared.

"And the gratitude is gone. Don't spend the _whole _check on ramen Naruto." Sarutobi said, excusing Naruto, but not before he hear him mumble about "bossy old geezers" and where they can shove their orders. Sarutobi grinned openly as he puffed his tobacco. _Yup, Naruto is in there, though he'll never quite be the same. I still wonder why he said he was a monster. Guess I'll just have to wait for Inoichi-kun's report. _"Is it true you gave him a phonebook and a textbook to read, ANBU-san?" Sarutobi asked the shadow in the corner.

"I also gave him a dictionary." The ANBU answered. Sarutobi chuckled warmly.

XXXXXXX

Naruto was strolling down the market district, mostly ignoring the glares he received for being the monster he was. He couldn't really blame them for hating him anymore, but he didn't have to like it.

Seeing a clothes store, Naruto walked in casually. He began sorting through the racks, slowly heading for the Ninja section when the store clerk noticed him and called the manager. Getting in Naruto's way, the man sneered.

"Get out, we don't serve your kind here demon."

Naruto looked completely unimpressed. "Okay, one, You just mentioned what I am, therefore breaking a law set in with S class ranking and is punishable by death. I just have to report you to the nearest ANBU or Jonin and you can be tried, sentenced, and executed within the hour." The man visibly paled. The glare Naruto was fixing on him probably had something to do with it as well. "And two, I have a signed document from the Hokage." Naruto finished, handing him the document.

The man looked over it, and then held it up to the light, as if to check if it was real. He sighed in defeat as Naruto took the paper back and tucked it into his shirt. "Go right ahead then… sir." The man said hesitantly. Naruto walked briskly to the ninja section and looked around. Mostly the same stuff most Ninja wore, but a few different things as well. Naruto quickly picked out a few items and went to try them on. Finding they fit fine he was about to put on his ruined clothes when he got caught up in the mirror. Looking at himself firmly, he saw his red slitted eyes, his slightly pointed ears, his longer than normal canines, his previously golden hair now a more strawberry blonde.

"I may be a monster, but I'm a Ninja now too. I _will _become Hokage, and I _will_ protect this village from further harm. I made a mistake twelve years ago, now I must fix it."

XXXXXXX

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"What? Where am I?" Naruto asked, hearing his voice echo off of the walls. Naruto looked around to find he was sitting in knee deep water, but he didn't feel wet or uncomfortable. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto picked himself up and began stumbling down the long hallway that looked vaguely like a sewer. Coming up onto a large room, Naruto saw a large cage with a tag in place for a lock with the kanji for seal written on it.

"Hello?" Naruto called out. Two, large, red slitted eyes opened to see Naruto, which caused a large demonic smirk to appear.

"**So it seems that the little one has graced me with his presence."** The face said mockingly, **"What is it Kit?"**

"You-you're the Kyuubi, aren't you?" Naruto asked, slightly afraid. The face just nodded.

"Are you, really, me?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi was confused for a second, but then a recent memory of his hopeless container surfaced. The blue haired man, revealing him in an incorrect manner, causing confusion in the small human. Kyuubi was about to speak and tell the boy off when an idea struck him. It might get him out. At the very least it might make his container not so embarrassingly weak.

"**So, you finally woke up huh?" **Kyuubi said. Naruto turned white and stumbled as his worst fear was realized. No, Ichiraku didn't close down; he was confirmed to be a demon. The Kyuubi concentrated and formed a smaller body, outside of his own. Out through the bars walked Naruto, or, at least it looked a little like him. This Naruto had red hair to match his eyes and wore an orange fur jacket with jeans. Naruto never thought he'd see a demon lord in civilian clothes, much less human form.

"**As we are both Kyuubi, you may call me Kurama."** The Naruto look alike said with a confident smile.

Naruto looked at him and then at himself, or, his reflection in the water. "Alright Kurama, so you're, we're, the Kyuubi. What now?"

"**Now? Now, you get stronger." **Kurama said. Naruto cocked his head in question.

"**Train kit. You must make your body strong enough to withstand our chakra, our demonic chakra that is. When you are strong enough, we will tear off the seal and merge into our original form. Until then, train, accomplish your goals, enjoy being human because it's not forever. As it is right now, however, let's rip off a corner."**

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"**It will increase your senses, as well as increase your chakra capacity with some of my chakra becoming a part of you."**

Naruto nodded and walked up to the cage. The seal lowered itself to his height upon his approach. Taking it into his hands, Naruto ripped a corner off. Instantly he felt dizzy.

"**Don't worry it will pass. Now when you wake up, this is what I want you to do. Ask the ANBU guarding us for some books. I want you to memorize everything about these books, okay?"**

Naruto nodded as his body began to fade.

"**Don't worry; you'll see me again soon." **Kurama said encouragingly.

XXXXXXX

Tying his headband around his neck, Naruto went and picked out an orange hoodie, black undershirt, and blue jeans to wear out. Paying for it all, Naruto brought all of his clothes with him in one large bag.

Next he went to a ninja weapon shop. He expected to have a repeat of the previous shop but was surprised to see a girl, just a year older than him, sitting behind the counter. She had dark brown hair pulled into two buns and a pink blouse. It took her a moment before she noticed Naruto but then she smiled and dipped her head politely. Welcome to Shinken weapons and cutlery. The kitchen knives are over there and the hunting knives are in that section. If you want, you may browse the Ninja section but be careful, they are really dangerous.

Naruto smiled, and then began chuckling. The girl looked confused.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I actually just graduated the academy. Naruto said, pointing out his headband on his neck. The girl's eyes widened before she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it. Welcome to the force, the names Tenten. So I'm guessing you were looking for some kind of weapon then? What did you have in mind?"

Naruto continued smiling. This girl knew his language and new it well. "Well, I wanted to get some Kunai and Shuriken, maybe some Ninja wire and that's, about…" Naruto trailed off as he saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was a Katana, as long as he was tall, with a dark blue sheath, with a mahogany handle, and a royal blue grip. Stumbling over to it, Naruto picked up the blade and unsheathed it. It was a long silver blade with golden swirls inlaid into it. "This!" Naruto said forcefully.

Tenten looked at him with a pitying expression, "I can't sell you that blade."

Naruto turned to her with a look of desperation. "Why not?"

"It's already been bought; we're just waiting for the buyer to pick it up."

Naruto set a look of determination in his eyes. If he couldn't have _this_ blade, then he'd get an even _better_ blade. But for that, then he'd have to learn Kenjutsu. "Alright, I've decided to pursue Kenjutsu. Could you recommend a sword?"

"Well, those swords are of decent quality and are relatively cheap, try one of those."

"Great." Naruto was at the barrel she had motioned to, with all the swords in it, in a second. His eyes were instantly drawn to one sword in particular. It had an oak handle with orange grip. Its hand guard was red and looked exactly like the swirl on all the Ninja uniforms. Taking the sword out of the barrel, Naruto saw the sheath was a dark orange color as well. Unsheathing slightly, Naruto saw the blade was black as pitch. "This one." Naruto muttered.

"Excellent, so that's two dozen Kunai, two dozen Shuriken, two rolls of ninja wire and one Katana. I'll tell you what; I'll even through in a basic Katana scroll for a fellow weapon user." Tenten said with a wink. Naruto smiled. It was a strange or frightening sight, depending on your point of view. Naruto, dressed as a civilian, wearing an orange and red colored katana as long as he was. Walking home with a few scrolls strapped to his side. It had cost a little extra but he had bought a couple sealing scrolls, each capable of holding a coupled dozen items, or groups of items depending on size. She had even shown him how to use them. Over all, this had been a good day for Naruto, now off to his new…

…Iruka's apartment.

XXXXXXX

It was hard for Naruto to sleep. After sleeping on a bench with no blanket for a month, Iruka's soft bed was a little weird. But it happened eventually. And when he woke up, that was slow as well. The first thing Naruto noticed was a sort of tapping noise. Groggily, Naruto walked over to the window, where a messenger hawk was pecking at the window. Opening it, Naruto took the scroll, and noted it was a white ribbon, meaning not very important, mostly just appearances and reminders. Placing the scroll on the table, Naruto decided to search the cupboards for breakfast. He had forgotten to go grocery shopping yesterday, but that wasn't a problem, he could go today. Thank you old man Hokage, his document was gonna get some good use.

Heating up some instant ramen for breakfast, Naruto read over the scroll while he ate:

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_As a Genin of Kanoha, the Hokage had requested your presence. Please appear for your appointment at 12:00 PM._

Glancing over at the clock, Naruto noted that he had an hour. Finishing his ramen, Naruto got up and went to take a shower when he heard the door open. Walking out into the main room, Naruto came face to face with a very pretty looking civilian girl. She had black hair, put into a braid and draped over her left shoulder. Blue eyes, very similar to his, you know, before the incident. She was about as tall as he used to be, he had grown a little from the demonic chakra. She was about 4'7" while Naruto came up to about 5'2". She was surprisingly cute when her cheeks puffed up in anger like that. Wait… anger? Uh oh.

Her cheeks puffed out and her face turned red. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know whose house this is? How do you sleep at night when you invade dead men's homes?" She yelled. The invading dead men's homes got to Naruto. He suddenly didn't feel very amused.

Glaring at her coldly, which he was happy to report made her falter for a moment, Naruto said, "One, I was _going_ to take a shower when I was so rudely interrupted. Two, I live here as of yesterday when the Hokage granted me this apartment. And three, I sleep on the right side of the bed, like a _baby_! Now I don't know who the hell you are! But if you don't get out of _my _house this _instant_, Ill invoke the Ninja right of protection from invasion and remove you from the premises myself. _Brutally _I might add."

The girl seemed to freeze as Naruto shoved his way past her and made toward the bathroom. She snapped out of her shock and shouted, "Wait! The Hokage gave this apartment to you? Why?"

Naruto stopped at the bathroom door, his back facing her. "Maybe," He said, clenching the door frame, "It had something to do with how I killed Iruka-sensei's murderer." With that he left her alone.

XXXXXXX

When Naruto exited the bathroom, the girl was nowhere to be seen, but the plants on Iruka's window sill seemed freshly watered. Naruto snorted at the idea of the girl. _Another villager wants a piece out of the demon, no thanks. _Naruto saw that he only had fifteen minutes left before his appointment. Throwing on his relatively clean civilian clothes, he stopped at the door, grabbing his Katana at the last second before rushing out. _I may not know how to use it yet, but maybe it will deter the civilians from doing something overly stupid. Then again, who knows? _Naruto locked his door and began to briskly walk to the Hokage tower. The glares didn't even bother him today.

XXXXXXX

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"Hello Hokage–sama, you summoned me?" Naruto said with a bow as he entered the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi just waved him off. "Naruto, please sit, and drop the formalities. I just wanted to inform you about a few things I failed to last night."

Naruto sat on the couch and, made himself comfortable, "All right old man, shoot."

Sarutobi cleared his throat as he took a look at the clothes Naruto was wearing. Surprisingly, he noted, he barely noticed the red slitted eyes if he looked at him as a whole. But as soon as he looked at his face, they stood out like they glowed in the dark, and for all Sarutobi knew, they did. "Well, I'd first like to say, the civilian look suits you Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "Well don't get used to it old man, this is just for my days off. Notice that I'm still wearing the headband around my neck, lending proof that I am never, under any circumstances, under the control of the civilian council."

"Well that's very clever of you. Also, I'd like to inform you that I've set the Genin team formations and they're to be announced tomorrow at the academy. Be at room one-o-two at nine O'clock to meet your team and sensei." Naruto nodded. It was this time when Sarutobi finally noticed the Katana. _Shit, if he'd been somebody out to kill me, I'd be dead!_ "N-Naruto, why do you have that sword with you?"

Naruto looked surprised for a moment, like he'd forgotten about the blade himself, "Oh that? I've decided to specialize in Kenjutsu as well as Ninjutsu. I figured that with my massive chakra coils, I could fire off a couple Jutsu as well as apply chakra to my arms and legs without much strain."

Sarutobi nodded at his logic but felt the need to pop his bubble. "Naruto, I'd be hard-pressed to do all that at once. And while you may have Jonin level reserves, that are still growing I might add, but you might run into some trouble there, especially with your horrid chakra control, no offense."

Naruto smiled, "None taken and thanks for the advice, I didn't expect it to come easy. It'll be a lot of hard work but if my reserves get big enough, and I can improve my control, then I just might pull it off."

"I'm sure you will Naruto." Sarutobi chuckled, "And while you're at it, keep working on taking this hat from me, I'm not stepping down till you do."

Naruto grinned toothily, "You can bet your wrinkly ass on it old man!"

"That's all I needed to inform you about today, so if theirs is nothing you need…"

"Thanks gramps, I'll get out of your hair."

At that moment, the door creaked slightly as an annoying looking boy in a ridiculously long scarf came bursting into the room holding a kunai. Acting as any Ninja would, Naruto launched a kunai of his own at the boy, pinning him to the wall by his scarf. _Damn, my aim was way off. That should have speared any attacker though the heart. _Naruto walked calmly over to the boy, lifted him off the ground to loosen up the scarf where the knife pierced it and pulled it out.

"What the hell you idiot! You ruined my ambush!" yelled the boy.

"Konohamaru, that's the fourth attempt on my life this month." Sarutobi whined playfully.

Naruto brought the kid up to his eye level, "Listen Brat. Next time you attack _any_ leader, you must be ready and willing to take on any and all subordinates he may or may not have, namely, me, the ANBU in the corner, and every other ninja in this village. And next time, try using a _real_ kunai, because that wooden one you have isn't ever gonna help you much." Konohamaru was visibly quaking in anger.

"Hokage-sama!" yelled a voice that just oozed with self-righteousness and false superiority. A man, who only stood out because his overly average and completely uninteresting appearance burst into the room in a very rude, not to mention very un-Ninja like manner. The bandana wearing man instantly spotted Naruto holding Konohamaru by the collar with a kunai in his right hand. "You! What do you think you are doing to the honorable grandson?" He yelled.

Konohamaru smirked at Ebisu's helpful entrance. "What are you gonna do now smart aleck? Better put me down and kiss my butt before gramps gets mad."

Naruto got even more pissed off, "I don't care if Kami is your father, Brat, your ass will get nothing but a swift kick from me!" He brought the blunt end of the kunai down on Konohamaru's cranium. Turning in a huff, Naruto opened one of the windows and jumped out.

Ebisu led Konohamaru out of the room quickly. "You mustn't socialize with trash like that one, Konohamaru, I'll help you become Hokage with every shortcut and quick power up I can get you."

Sarutobi sighed as he heard Ebisu through his wall. Normally he'd be angry over the way he was so blatantly treating Naruto, but mostly, he was sad that the standards for Jonin had fallen so low. He was supposed to be an elite, but he was louder than Naruto used to be and spoke only of shortcuts to power, as if such things actually existed. He could almost read his grandsons mind as well. _Who was that guy?_

XXXXXXX

Naruto was frustrated and was looking forward to releasing some of that frustration on a few unsuspecting practice dummies, but he remembered one of his errands he had to run today. Ugh, grocery shopping.

Pulling out the document from the Hokage when the manager attempted to get in his way, Naruto managed to get them to allow him to shop there. He grabbed a cart and began walking through the store grabbing items off the shelves whenever he saw something good. Suddenly a turkey got up and kicked another. Out of nowhere, three turkey's had knives in their wings and were running at Naruto in a very ninja like manor.

"**KAI**" he said as his hands slipped into the proper seal. A small burst of chakra ruined the pitifully obvious genjutsu revealing the center turkey to actually be Konohamaru with his wooden kunai. Sticking his foot out, Naruto caught the charging ninja wannabe in the face. "What do you want brat?"

"Oh, you're good, perfect for my new teacher."

"Teacher," Naruto said thinking it over, "forget it, why would I want a brat for my student?"

"But…"

"No."

"I…"

"No"

"Come on!" Konohamaru whined.

"I will not repeat myself again, so get…"

"Honorable grandson! What are you doing with that piece of trash?" A very familiar and annoying voice rang out. Naruto growled quietly as Ebisu stalked up to them and pushed Konohamaru behind him. He "Valiantly" stared into the red slitted eyes of the twelve year old "demon". "Stop attempting to taint the honorable grandson, you monster, he will not become your dark pupil!"

Naruto was different than he used to be, but one thing that didn't change, he got mad _and_ even. "Hey kid."

"Yeah?" Konohamaru asked from behind Ebisu.

Naruto smirked at Ebisu in victory, "You got yourself a teacher."

"Yahoo!"

"Now come on my "Dark Pupil"." Naruto said, his toothy smirk widening at the look on Ebisu's face. Priceless.

"Yes sir!"

And that was the image Naruto had in his head as he finished his grocery shopping with Konohamaru, being as helpful as he could for his new teacher.

XXXXXXX

Walking up to his new apartment, Naruto noticed the girl from earlier walking towards him. He ignored her but Konohamaru didn't. "Hey boss, who's that lady?" he asked.

"Just a neighbor." Naruto said in a tone that said don't push it.

"She's coming this way."

"I noticed."

"You gonna talk to her, Boss?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Watch." Naruto said as he dug the keys to his apartment out of his pocket.

"Um, Naruto-san?"

Naruto turned to look at the girl as if he had only just now noticed her. "Yes… sorry, I never got your name. In fact, I never gave my name either."

"Er, yes well, you see, my grandmother is the landlord so I got your name from the lease, which I noticed, had been transferred to you. So I'd like to apologize for my earlier intrusion. You see, I have been watering Iruka-san's plants every day since I was little and kept it up after he, well, you know."

"Kicked the bucket?" asked Naruto playfully. Yes, it stung on the inside a little, but she didn't need to know that.

She seemed uncomfortable, but nodded. "Also, I'd like to cook dinner for you tonight, if you don't mind, so I can apologize properly."

"That's pretty old fashioned." Naruto remarked.

The girl blushed, "My grandmother always taught me that the best way to win a man's favor was to feed him, I assumed it would work for forgiveness as well."

"To my heart through my stomach heh? Yeah you summed me up pretty well. All right, come on in."

"Thank you Naruto-san, my name is Mai Ochitsuka, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, oh, and drop the formalities, I'm nobody special."

Mai smiled, "Okay Naruto."

XXXXXXX

While Mai was inside, making dinner while Naruto and Konohamaru were in the backyard where Naruto found Iruka had set up a small training area. There was a sparring ring about thirty-six feet in diameter, a small cluster of wooden poles with rope tied around them, and a small tree. Don't ask what the tree was for, Naruto wasn't privy to that information.

Alright Konohamaru, let's see what you know already." Naruto said with an encouraging smile he ripped off of Kurama. _Hey, my face, my expression._

Konohamaru nodded and screwed his face in thought. "I know **Henge**, **Clone Jutsu**, and a basic genjutsu that is easily adapted to the environment. I'm also working on **Kawarimi**." The boy said, hoping to impress his new teacher.

"When do you start the academy?"

"Next year."

"Damn clan heirs, getting all the attention." Naruto grumbled, "Anyways, show me your **Henge**."

"You got it boss! **Henge**!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto winced slightly at the loudness, for some reason it hurt his ears. He let it go though, he was a kid after all.

Konohamaru turned into Naruto, sort of. The hair was the right shape, but ended up the wrong color. His eyes seemed to be stuck shut they were so squinty. His whisker mars were on his forehead and his nose was way too big.

Naruto sighed, "Brownie points are lost when you make me look like I went through the meat shredder."

"Aw man."

"Keep up the **Henge** for five minutes."

"You got it!" POOF

"You couldn't keep it up for one minute." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Konohamaru was out of breath. Naruto sighed again. "You're technique could use some work, and you have pitiful chakra coils. The only ninja with less chakra than you is Sakura."

Konohamaru visibly deflated and he sniffled. Naruto sighed a third time. _I hope that doesn't become a habit. _"Come on now." Naruto said, placing his hands on Konohamaru's shoulders, "You can't become sad at criticism. I'm not insulting you; I'm trying to make you better."

"But Ebisu-sensei always says I do everything perfect and anyone who says different are just being ugly."

Naruto growled audibly. "First rule of being my pupil, Always work hard to become better and achieve your goals. Second rule, forget _everything_ that sorry excuse for a teacher has _ever_ told you. Understand?"

Konohamaru nodded.

"Good. There is a difference between being mean and criticizing. When I criticize you, I tell you what you're doing wrong and then help you correct it, or I let you do it yourself. When someone is just being mean, they'll tell you to give up, that you will never amount to anything. Do you know what you say when someone tells you that?"

Konohamaru shakes his head no.

"You tell them," Naruto stated while smiling like an idiot, "to stand back and watch. They better be hungry to because anyone who insults _my_ pupil will eat those words."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes. Naruto look at the sky and saw the sun going down. "I think it's time for dinner don't you?"

Konohamaru nodded frantically. Naruto sighed again. _Dammit! It is becoming a habit!_ They walked in to find Mai staring at the door in a daze. "Um, Mai?"

"Huh? Oh Naruto, I was just coming to tell you dinner is ready." Mai said with a blush rising to her face.

"Thanks Mai. It means…a lot…to…Holy Crap!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Mai asked, frightened she had upset the strawberry blonde.

"I've never seen so much good food!" Naruto yelled before diving for one of the pillows next to the table. Apparently Iruka like old fashioned dining for company because Naruto could see a closet he didn't notice before, slightly open, revealing the table Naruto had used for breakfast to be a fold up.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Naruto and Konohamaru yelled at the same time before snapping their chopsticks apart and digging in like they were starving. Mai giggled to herself. Most would find the boys eating habits repulsive, but she took it as a compliment. She'd never cooked for somebody else before so she was worried they wouldn't like it, but that was all gone now. She laughed and joined them, eating much slower and quieter than the other two, of course.

XXXXXXX

Mai watched as Naruto said his goodbyes to Konohamaru.

"I won't be here tomorrow so I want you to go to the library and pick up chakra capacity exercises and meet me here the day after tomorrow at three. And while you're at it, pick me up some chakra control exercises; I need to work on that myself."

"You got it Boss!" Konohamaru yelled before running home.

Naruto walked back to Mai and motioned toward her home as he began to walk.

"He really looks up to you. You know that right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, resting his hands behind his head, his extra-large canines on display for the world to see with his stupid smile, "don't know what I did to deserve it though."

"What do you mean? I thought that you two knew each other already."

"Nah, met him today actually, pinned the brat to a wall with a kunai." Naruto said wistfully.

"W-wha…"

"And before you freak out, he was about to attack his grandpa, the Hokage."

"W-wait. That was the honorable grandson?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I didn't bow; I didn't make sure his needs were catered to. Oh kami, I treated him like…"

"Like everybody else?" Naruto asked knowingly. "That's why he likes you so much. You know what I did when I unstuck him from the wall? I punched the kid for thinking he was above me. I think that's why he likes me; I don't treat him like he's someone special. To me, he's just a brat."

"So how did he become your student then?"

Naruto shrugged, "It sort of just happened." By this time they had reached Mai's house, which was just around the corner from Naruto's new apartment. "Thanks again for the meal Mai. I'll see you around."

"Wait!" Mai called. Naruto paused and turned. "You said you killed Iruka-san's murderer. Who was it?"

Naruto's half smile disappeared. His eyes glowed, and Mai found herself wondering why she never notice the slitted crimson orbs. "Mizuki." Naruto growled.

Mai was taken aback; she had met Mizuki, a number of times. He had been nothing but nice to her, she had even had a little crush on him when she was smaller. Her heart broke just a little but she hid her pain from Naruto. "How did Mizuki die?"

"Too easily." Naruto's growl was almost demonic and she could swear the temperature dropped ten degrees. But, for some reason, she felt the anger wasn't directed towards her, she didn't have to be afraid of the boy turned monster.

'I… understand. Thank you." With that, she turned and went inside.

Naruto turned and went home. His good mood now soured. It wasn't her fault, hell, he'd want to know as well. Still, just the thought of that night reminded him that he wasn't human, not really, it reminded him that twelve years ago, he had single handedly destroyed most of Konoha, and killed the fourth Hokage. Still, Mai didn't seem to be afraid of him, and he was able act more like his old self around her and Konohamaru. He liked them. But that would end tomorrow.

Naruto's first rule was to never give up and succeed, no matter the cost.

Naruto's second rule was to never sacrifice friends, even if it means breaking rule number one.

Naruto's third rule, and the newest, When on duty or around fellow ninja, always keep in mind, that he is a monster. Show no emotion. Kill the enemy. Protect the pack.

_Tomorrow begins my days as a ninja of Konoha. _Naruto got a steely look in his eyes as he locked up and went to bed._ Make sure they never forget the day they thought Naruto Uzumaki was down and out. Cause I won't forget, ever._

Naruto removed his headband as he laid down, taking a second to look at it. It was old and beat up, but it was his. Clenching it in his right hand Naruto felt the need to cry, but no tears came.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto muttered through the lump in his throat, "I'll make you proud."

XXXXXXX

Kurama was looking at his body from outside the cage. He had already attempted to remove the seal himself, but was unable to tough it. It had to be Naruto. So he had decided to watch through naruto's eyes. He chuckled to himself darkly.

"**Let the games begin."**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was just a little bit longer than normal to make up for the lack of words in the last one. remember, originally supposed to be a oneshot. now to respond to my awesome reviewers:**

**Guest: Dont know who you are, but dont worry. not an evil naru fic, just a fic where naruto is tricked by kyuubi to think he's a demon (obviously). Think of it more as a grey naruto fic, he's dark_er_ but can almost go back to his old personalities other times.**

**Kuroeli****: While this is true in our sense of reality, if, say, all military people could fly, they wouldn't ALL be superheros. they'd just be military guys. but if one could fly, shoot laser beams, and have super strength, then he'd be a superhero, even amoung the superpowered. make sense?**

**MZR90****: Thank you, for your review, but mostly to your loyalty, just thanks for reading my work, you rock man(or woman not sure :D)**

**Next chapter- Teams and their tests.**

**Oh, little side note.**

**Shinken- Means earnest, as a referance to how earnest Tenten is to be great. funny thing is, if you put the hiragana symbol for no between the two kanji making up the word Shinken, it will spell Kami no ken, meaning divine sword.**

**Ochitsuka- Means calm. Thats a joke on how I introduced her :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah Im back, The combination of moving, broken laptop,writers block, imminent finals week, and life in general has been keeping me from writing so here is monster, i will work on Ascension next. So in short, Highschool sux, ill work on other stories soon, blah blah blah. enjoy**

* * *

_Naruto was running. He wasn't sure why or where he was going, it's like the need to run had suddenly overcome him. He had been trapped for so long, and now he was free. The wind was rushing through his fur. His paws were smacking the ground, causing small tremors. He was waving his nine bushy tails in pure glee. Then he saw a cluster of objects, not even the size of his paw, and he felt an overwhelming rage burn up from inside of him. He roared as small insects bit and struggled with all their might._

_Naruto finally realized what they were, they were _people_. This was Konoha and he was _attacking _it. A man on a very large frog appeared, the Fourth Hokage. Naruto roared on the outside as he cried out on the inside._

XXXXXXX

Naruto sat straight up, sweating and huffing. Holding his face in his left hand and placing his right hand over his heart, Naruto managed to slow his breathing and reflect. The dream was hazy, but he could remember being some kind of animal. _Why would an animal dream scare me so much? I used to dream about being a toad all the time._ Naruto sighed, "No reason to let it bother me. I'd remember it if it were important anyways." That was when Naruto heard the door open.

Quickly retying his headband around his neck, Naruto went to investigate the noise. What he found was…

…amusing. "You know," Naruto called from the doorway between his bedroom and the living room, "I _can_ do that myself."

Mai didn't miss a beat as she moved from watering one plant, to another. "I don't doubt your ability to tip the watering can, just your ability to remember to do it. A lot of plants die because Ninja aren't around to water them often enough."

"So you're going to come here every day to water my plants for me?"

"That's the idea, yes."

Naruto sighed, but smiled all the same. Checking the clock, Naruto noted it was only seven o'clock; he still had two hours before team assignments. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Then come on into the kitchen when you're finished, I'll make us something." Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen. He quickly went to the cupboard and removed the instant pancake mix, syrup, and peanut butter.

In a half hour, he had four pancakes on the table in front of him and Mai. "Itadakimasu." They both said before beginning their meal. It was a fast meal, both parties eating normally but finishing soon regardless. Afterwards, Naruto went to jump into the shower while Mai promised to clean up. About twenty minutes later, Naruto was staring at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt under a jet-black coat. The coat had a stiff collar and a crimson swirl design on the left shoulder. His heavy-duty shinobi pants were equally black with a pair of steel-toed combat boots of the themed color. His orange and red sword poking over his shoulder, adding a little splash of color to his dark ensemble. His headband remained around his throat allowing his unnaturally spiky hair to fall free. The good thing about this was that his strawberry blonde locks now shaded his eyes so that the red become unnoticeable unless they were intentionally looking for the color of his eyes. It was all finished off with a few choice scrolls strapped to his belt, crisp white bandages wrapped around his wrists and hands, and finally his kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh. Nodding at his acceptable appearance, Naruto strode out of his room, and after locking the front door, began the walk to team placements, emotions already hidden behind an apathetic mask.

XXXXXXX

Naruto had been in room 102 for about an hour and a half, when, ten minutes before team placements began, students began filing in. None noticed him, or probably just didn't care. He had arrived before everybody, including the teacher, plopped down in a chair in the back, propped his feet up onto the table, and began reading his scroll. He was left to his own devices until about five minutestill, that's when his more prominent classmates showed up. Sasuke was the first to appear. He marched up the stairs to the same table that Naruto was sitting behind, promptly sat down and proceeded to stare at the ceiling, ignoring Naruto completely. Naruto just yawned and continued reading. After Sasuke, the others just flowed in.

Chouji glanced at Naruto but said nothing. Kiba, thankfully, was too happy about being there to notice or care about the blonde. Shino nodded to him and sat down. Hinata gave him an odd look, like he was familiar but she couldn't remember, probably because of all of his personal changes, when he looked up, careful to keep his eyes shaded, she turned red and looked away quickly.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked a voice that, while mildly condescending, mostly just sounded lazy."This isn't for dropouts. You can't be here unless you graduated."

Naruto simply lowered his scroll so he could look at Shikamaru and raise his eyebrow. While inside he wanted to stand up and yell at Shikamaru to open his eyes and look at his headband. To see how he was the best, dattebayo! Wow, that's deeply programmed. Anyways, Naruto reached up and flicked his headband causing a small 'ping' noise, and turned back to his scroll. As Shikamaru was walking away, Naruto heard him mutter something about 'troublesome blondes'. Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little.

And that's when the rumbling noise began. Everyone, including Sasuke, looked at the door with a mix of mild curiosity and blatant distaste. Everyone knew what the noise was and wasn't very happy about it. Sakura and Ino burst through the door, and got stuck in the frame. Now this was a relatively wide door, letting in groups of four with no issue whatsoever. But neither Sakura nor Ino would allow the other to gain even a tenth of an inch advantage, causing them to be stuck in the now groaning doorway. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to his scroll.

"Hey dope. What are you reading?" Naruto sighed. Couldn't he just read in peace?

"Basics of taijutsu." Naruto grunted in reply.

Sasuke smirked. _'And insert arrogant comment.'_ Naruto thought. "Trying to catch up to me? Give up dope, I'm years beyond you." Sasuke said proving Naruto correct. Naruto didn't justify the remark with a response and simply continued reading.

"Is that _Naruto_?"

"Didn't he fail?"

"Why is he here?"

"He probably stole that headband."

"Loser!"

Advanced hearing was not helpful when everything anyone had to say were doubts and false accusations. Naruto was already breaking one of his rules, emotion was impossible to cover for him. _'Alright fine!'_Naruto thought, tic marks appearing for every comment he overheard. _'scratch that rule. Emotion is fine but don't be an idiot.'_

That's when someone grabbed Naruto and threw him into the aisle. And he even knew who, the 'out of the way Naruto' sort of revealed the rosette as the culprit. It was the last straw.

"Oi! What the hell!"

Sakura looked surprised for a moment, but then her expression turned to one of annoyance. "What do you want Naruto?"

"I want to know why you shoved me into the aisle!" Naruto kept yelling. _'So much for not looking like an idiot.'_He thought.

"You were annoying Sasuke-kun. Why would you sit next to him anyways? He's so far above you." She said matter-o-factly.

Naruto just sat there and gaped at her. "Wha… what? I was there FIRST! HE sat next to ME!"

Sakura just scoffed "Yeah right Naruto. Go pull a prank or something." Naruto continued to sit there with his mouth hanging open before finally shaking his head. Standing up to keep himself from looking even more like an idiot, he collected his scroll and his sword, and plopped himself down next to Shikamaru, who was leaning back and waiting for it to start. With Sakura happily chatting to a silent Sasuke in Naruto's former seat, Ino silently sat on Shikamaru's other side. _'At least she just ignored me.'_ Naruto thought. It was then that a woman with dark black hair and light brown eyes wearing a Chuunin vest walked into the room. It was Iruka-sensei's replacement.

"All right listen up. I realize this team placement meeting is late and I'm sure you've all got questions as to why it took so long, where Iruka is, and who I am. I can only answer one." she said kindly yet in a way that you knew who was in charge. "My name is Moriko Yurei. I've been a Chuunin for three years and unfortunately, I will not have the pleasure of knowing you. However, I am here to assign you to your teams. Now, Team one…" Naruto zoned out after her introduction, as did most of the rest of the class.

"Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"YES! I'm with Sasuke-kun! Love conquers all! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, making the victory sign at Ino.

"But I wanted to be with Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered, disappointed.

_'Hm, guess the old man decided to change up the teams after all.' _Naruto thought.

"I don't get it." Shikamaru said, getting the attention of Ino and Naruto. "What's the big deal about Sasuke?" he asked. Naruto had to concur, why the big fuss over one guy who showed absolutely no emotion other than arrogance. _'Yup.'_Naruto thought firmly, _'that settles it, rule three, out the window. _

_'_"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Ino turned back to Shikamaru, "You're such a guy Shikamaru. I doubt you'd ever understand. I would hate to be on a squad with you."

"Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"Ha! What was that you just said about you _hating_ to be on a team with me?" Shikamaru said with a lazy grin. Naruto chuckled softly at the exchange.

Ino slammed her head on the desk, "Are you kidding me? I'm stuck with the bum _and _the moron? Oh why, great kami? Why?"

Naruto frowned, "It's not a cakewalk for me either you know." Naruto murmured.

"What was that Naruto?" Ino said warningly. Naruto didn't reply, he just opened his scroll and returned to his reading. Then the door opened again and more adults walked in.

A pretty girl with a dress with one sleeve missing that appeared to be made of scrolls walked forward. "Team Eight, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Please come with me." Chouji, Shino and Kiba all got to their feet and followed her out. Kiba was smiling like an idiot.

Next, a man with a Jounin flak jacket and a red sash walked forward. Taking out his cigarette, he said, "Team Ten, My name's Asuma Sarutobi, you're with me." Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino got up slowly and started following him out.

"Wait! Where's _our_ sensei?" Sakura asked loudly. Asuma stopped and looked at the pinkette sympathetically. Shaking his head, he continued to lead his team out of the school.

XXXXXXX

"Welcome to training ground ten." Asuma said flicking away his cigarette. Looking down at his students, he was slightly disappointed. He had been hoping for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio but for some reason, his father had changed the teams at the last second. He was still confident that he could produce a successful team despite the unexpected circumstances. Speaking of his team, they were all sitting in the shade of a tree standing in the middle of a clearing. With a large pond off to the right and trees on every other side, the training ground would meet all the necessary requirements. "This is where we'll be taking your Genin test."

Naruto and Ino's faces changed to that of confusion. "But, aren't we already Genin?"

Asuma shook his head. "Passing the academy, honestly," his expression suddenly turned into that of contempt. The air felt heavy and a sense of dread permeated the area. The three would-be Genin didn't know it, but Asuma was intentionally directing his Killing Intent on the them. "doesn't matter. I don't give a shit whether you were the dead last in the academy, or the rookie of the year. To me, you're all a bunch of snot nosed brats who think they deserve my teaching." On the inside, Asuma was cracking up, but years of practice and promise of better laughs later on kept his outward expression dead serious.

'_Why does this sound so familiar?' _Naruto thought.

"I don't even really want a team, but the rules say I have to give you a chance. So here's what I'm gonna do." Asuma said, chuckling as he flicked away his cigarette and began stretching. "I'll pass you if…"

'_Oh that's right; this is kinda like what I said to Konohamaru before I…'_

"you can all survive the next hour. Begin" Asuma finished before disappearing in a blur and reappearing in front of Naruto and punching him hard in the face. Naruto flew back through the air until he finally landed in the pond.

'_hit him.' _Naruto thought as he floated down and softly touched the bottom. After a few moments, Naruto shook his head, planted his feet on the pond bed and pushed as hard as he could.

XXXXXXX

Ino was astounded; she sat there with her mouth open trying to wrap her head around what had just transpired. Her sensei just revealed that he could give a shit about them, in fact, that the only way for them to become Genin was to survive, against a Jounin! And his first target had been Naruto. She never really was close to him, or ever was nice to him, but the poor guy didn't deserve to be picked off by this psychopath because he had a dream.

She watched as Asuma slowly retracted his fist from the punching position. Smiling, he cracked his knuckles and turned towards her. "Are you next?" Ino felt wetness on her check.

'_He's going to kill me now, I wonder if he'll be arrested or just make up some bullshit story.' _Ino thought numbly, she could see her death happening in her mind's eye. It wasn't pretty. She closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow.

After a minute, she cracked an eye to see what was taking so long. Asuma's fist was stopped a mere six inches from her face. She blinked in surprise until she saw a look of strain on Asuma's face.

"Kagemaneno Jutsu, success." Shikamaru muttered. That wasn't really a surprise, even during the most stressful moments in the academy, Shikamaru kept his cool with a lazy air. That's when a large amount of water suddenly burst from the pond, and from the sudden geyser, a sopping wet Naruto appeared.

"THAT'S COLD DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled, momentarily reverting to his loud self. They all thought Naruto was now going to burst off on a loud monologue about he was the best and would be Hokage. How nobody stood up against him and lived. Instead, he began speeding toward Asuma, he made the cross sign with his hands and muttered something. In a low burst of smoke and barely audible pop, three more Naruto's were running with him.

_'Solid clone's?' _Asuma thought curiously.

_'But, Naruto can't perform the __Bunshin no Jutsu__._'Ino and Shikamaru thought in sync. Naruto dashed to the right, one of his clones dashed to the left and the rest surrounded Asuma and drew their swords. Naruto picked up Ino while his other clone picked up Shikamaru and they took off.

The moment Asuma was released he went for the Naruto on his left, but they all slashed with their swords. They all missed. Asuma methodically dispelled every one of them with taijutsu alone.

"Now," Asuma said, patting some dust off his vest, "where did those brats go?"

XXXXXXX

"Naruto!" Ino yelled in surprise and embarrassment, "Put me down! I can run you know!"

"Not fast enough, he's a Jounin, we'll be killed in seconds if even tries." Naruto grunted, jumping from tree to tree to get away from their homicidal teacher. Ino kept yelling in exasperation (Or was it more embarrassment from being carried bridal style?) but Naruto tuned her out as he concentrated on running. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was laying limp, allowing the clone to carry him without an issue, but his mind was in overdrive.

"Naruto, how many clones can you make?" He asked finally, cutting Ino off in the middle of her tirade.

"A lot." was Naruto's reply. Shikamaru nodded.

"Can you make about some clones and have them hold a perimeter to warn us when he arrives?" Shikamaru asked, "I have an idea."

"How will I know he broke the perimeter?"

"Make groups of four and have them yell real loud if he appears and takes them down."

Naruto nodded and landed in a very small clearing. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." About twenty Naruto's appeared in a large puff of smoke and quiet pop. "Alright guys, form a perimeter, and yell if he appears." Naruto barked at his clones.

"Got it!" they answered enthusiastically before taking off in groups of four.

"So what's up Shikamaru?" Ino asked, slightly irritated still but calming down.

"I think this test isn't a life and death one, but one to see if we'll work together." Shikamaru said, sitting against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"How do you figure that?" asked Ino.

"What's your first reaction when someone says they're gonna kill you, and they have enough power in their pinkie to follow through with it?"

"Run." Naruto and Ino answered together.

"Have you ever heard of a sensei killing their squad without repercussions? Ever?"

"No."

"Alone, we might as well stand still and let him kill us. Together though, I think we can take him, or, at very least, hold him down for the remaining time."

"Yeah speaking of which, how much time do we have left?" asked Ino.

Naruto looked at the sun, "About thirty-five minutes. So, Shikamaru, what's the plan?"

"Alright," Shikamaru said tiredly, "here's what we do…"

XXXXXXX

Asuma was visibly grinning. The redirection and extraction stunt Naruto pulled was enough to pass the team right there, not to mention Shikamaru protecting Ino with his Jutsu. It seemed that his team worked together without even thinking about it. Not that it was getting them off the hook. He still had twenty minutes to smack around his Genin.

"You're such an idiot Naruto!" He heard Ino yell.

"Why am I an idiot?" Naruto yelled right back. Asuma shook his head. So much for a well oiled team. He came upon a clearing with Naruto and Ino, red faced and yelling at each other while Shikamaru lied on the ground, seemingly asleep. Asuma wiped all emotion from his face except one of condescending with a glint of manic. A look he had seen on his enemies enough to duplicate it.

"Hey kiddies! If you're finished, I'd like to kill you so I can pick your bone fragments out of my clothes before lunch!" Asuma said brightly. A movement in the corner of his eye brought his attention to Shikamaru. The lazy boy was crouched with his hands in the rat seal. Asuma's eyes widened and he quickly appeared in front of Shikamaru and clocked him in the head, dispelling him in a puff of smoke. Asuma's eyes grew even wider. He quickly spun around, but suddenly froze up, his shadow attached to Naruto.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," Naruto said before another puff of smoke revealed it to really be Shikamaru, "success. Come on out Naruto." Naruto dropped directly in front of Asuma and drew his sword. The black blade was leveled at his throat.

"The way I see it, _sensei_, you have three choices." Naruto said darkly. Shikamaru and Ino couldn't see it, but Asuma had a clear view of Naruto's burning crimson eyes that seemed to glow in the dark shadow created by his hair. "You can pass us yourself," Naruto continued before nodding toward Ino, "you can have Ino take over and report to the Hokage herself about how we passed, or I can cut you. Your choice."

"You wouldn't." Asuma challenged.

"I'm not very good, but at this range, with no movement going on, you're like a training dummy."

Asuma sighed, before smiling brightly, "Congrats kids, you all pass with flying colors."

Naruto nodded and sheathed his blade over his shoulder. Making a quick 'cut it out' motion, Naruto began walking toward the clearing followed closely by Ino and Shikamaru. Asuma grinned, this team was awesome.

XXXXXXX

Naruto yawned as he walked next to Ino. After they had passed, Asuma took them to a barbeque place. They almost didn't let Naruto through the door, but a quick look from Asuma is all it took to shut them up. Shikamaru actually tasted some sake and got drunk off the first sip. Then he sort of passed out. That's when Asuma decided it was time to leave.

XXXXXXX

_"Alright I'll see you two tomorrow. Remember to meet me at the training ground at eight." Asuma said while throwing Shikamaru over his shoulder, "I'll go ahead and take drunkie here home."_

_"Bye Asuma-sensei." Ino called after him. Naruto turned and began walking toward his house when he heard Ino clear her throat._

_Turning around, he asked, "What's up Ino?"_

_"A gentleman walks a lady home." She said forcefully._

_Naruto held up two fingers then put one down. "One, I've never been considered a gentleman. Idiot, moron, annoying, in the way, all of this will come out of people's mouths along with a few choice when asked about me, but not gentleman. Two," Naruto said before putting down his second finger and looking up at the sky, "it's the middle of the day."_

_Ino had a look of indignation, "It's a matter of principle Naruto!"_

_Naruto sighed. "Fine." He began walking next to her allowing her to subtly lead the way without actually being in front of him, keeping the illusion of him escorting her as opposed to the other way around._

_'At very least I'll know where she lives now, that should come in handy one day.' Naruto thought while trying to keep from sighing in boredom. So this is how Shikamaru feels all the time. After about five minutes of walking, they finally made it to Ino's house._

_"Alright Naruto, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Ino said stopping at her door._

_"Yeah okay seeya." Naruto replied in a bored manner. As soon as Ino shut her door, Naruto looked left, then right, then up, before jumping ten feet into the air and yelling happily, "Alright, I'm on a team! Take that Kami!" He then turned upward and began flipping off the sky. That's when Ino's door opened back up and Ino popped her smiling head out._

_"Oh and Naruto," Ino said brightly causing Naruto to turn his head around in surprise and horror, "I totally saw that." Then she laughed and slammed her door._

_Naruto sighed._

XXXXXXX

Naruto finally trudged into his house. He didn't bother taking off his jacket, pants, or even his boots for that matter. He just fell into bed with an exhausted smile on his face. He didn't even notice the banner saying 'Congratulations Genin' or the black haired girl with a cake standing underneath it. And he definitely didn't notice the small smile on her face as she pulled his boots off for him and draped a blanket over him.

"Sleep tight, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**A/N: so there it is. please review, i may sound like a broken record but i put it up here to see how people like it.**

**~W.O.E.**


End file.
